Written Between the Pages
by KHfan22
Summary: A crossover of xxxHolic by CLAMP and Siddhartha by Hermann Hesse. five different seeks/finds Nirvana by having their wish granted for a price in return.
1. Yuuko

**Author's Note: This is a story written in my Creative Style class. It's actually a project I had to do after reading _Siddhartha_ by Hermann Hesse. The point of the project is to do anything you want but you cannot make your project be exactly what it is in the book. I kinda used the story in the book but when I noticed that there were time periods of each chapter I decided to write about what happened in between those time periods. I also changed the story a little bit by having the characters of the story having a wish and having it be granted by Yuuko, the Witch of Dimensions. It is a short five chapter story, each focusing on one character and his/her decisions leading into what actually happened in the original story.**

**Disclaimer: Yuuko belongs to CLAMP and _Siddhartha_ the book belongs to Hermann Hesse.**

* * *

_Patter. Patter. Patter. Patter._

The rain seemed endless and mysterious as countless raindrops hit the building of a traditional Japanese House. Oddly, the sky had no sign of clouds, but falling precipitation. The forest was damp, obviously no fire can be made and the animals hide in trees for the safety of being dry and snug in their little nests or holes. In the heart of the forest stood a brown wooden fence with two gold crescent moons fixed on either side of the opening. "Why would someone build a fence in the middle of a forest?" One would ask. Why, they would never understand under _normal_ conditions.

Inside the fence a traditional Japanese house stood, ancient, and believe or not, magical. To eyes of the norm tall, uncut grass is seen. They would try to enter but a force would remind them of some kind of task and send them away. Under different conditions, normal eyes would see this magnificent house. They would be allowed to enter, meet a woman, reveal their wishes, and a deal is done.

The mistress of the house was a woman of pale skin that differs from the people of India's tan skin, with long straight black hair that reaches her bosom, and deep red eyes that will stare into the souls of each human. Her tall and skinny figure looms over all and the way she walks and moves seems like a graceful dance of a butterfly, or dangerous stalk of a cat after its prey. She goes by many names: The Witch of the East, The Witch of Dimensions, The Time-Space Witch, or Yuuko (yoo-ko) Ichihara.

On that cloudless, rainy day the witch stood out in her lawn staring at the sky. She held a small mirror and closed her eyes, her ears sharp to capture the first sound she hears. Her eyes snap open and her red lips curve into a smile.

Soon she will have guest over; guests with special requests.

* * *

**This chapter is only the introduction where Yuuko and her shop settles in India in the middle of the forest.**


	2. The Brahmin

**KHfan22: The Brahmin (Siddhartha's Father) belongs to Hermann Hesse. Yuuko Ichihara, Maru, Moro and all plot connected to xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Everyone must start out with seeking what they desire. This is what a man thought as he walked through the forest. The man was a normal man, having clothes, a pouch for money, a traveling bag with food, and thoughts of a man about to have a new born son. He was excited, no, ecstatic and full of joy. He would not wait to see his lovely wife and his beautiful son. But first things first: How on earth is he to escape this forest? With a few more steps he did not see an upcoming root that captured his foot and sent him falling face first to the muddy ground. With a groan he looked up and gasped at what he saw.

A tall wooden fence blocking a strange looking house from the world! Why would someone choose to live here? Who is the master of this house?

The man stood up brushing all the dirt off his clothes before approaching the house. He surveyed the house and was in complete awe. However a certain sound caught his ears.

_Chime… Chime…. Chime…_

What was that harmonious sound? The man thought. He spotted a wind chime hanging outside the house swaying against the wind. Odd. He looked around, feeling no wind behind him. He felt a curious force on his legs. His right foot began to move stepping past the fence. His feet were walking on his own! He was finally in front of the house when he regained control of his body.

The paper screen doors slid open and two girls burst out onto the lawn. "A guest! A guest for mistress!" They jumped and ran around the man with high spirits, and chanted in unison. One girl had short pink hair with a pink dress, the other with long curly cyan blue hair with a blue dress. They were both pale and their eyes were brown and innocent.

"Maru, Moro. Leave the customer alone." A smooth voice of a woman sounded at the open door. The three looked at the tall woman dressed in a loose strange looking dress of silk. No doubt this woman was of high class. She surveyed the man from hair to toe. Her eyes were looking into his soul.

The man nervous under her gaze, bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry to intrude. I have coincidentally stumbled upon your house. I could not help but to enter." He said.

She gave a sly and cruel smirk. "There is no such thing as coincidence. All is done by the power of hitsuzen (hit-soo-zen)." She stated.

"Excuse me?" The man did not understand.

"Hitsuzen means inevitability. All happens for a reason. You and I did not meet by chance but because fate wishes it. No one can enter this place unless they have a wish. You, my dear have a wish and I shall grant it only under the conditions that I can grant it and you can pay for it."

What nonsense! Who does this woman thank she is? The man thought. "And who do you think you are? To grant my wish?" He asked with haste. "And pray, how will you grant such a wish?" He asked.

The woman turned around. "The air is too moist. Enter and we shall discuss this further." She said.

The two girls took his hands and pulled him into the house with incredible strength. They led him to a room of only a table and two chairs. The mysterious woman was sitting in one chair with a tea set ready for the two.

She mentioned the opposite chair with her long slender fingers. "Sit." She said. It wasn't a demand but an offering.

The man sat down and watched her sip her tea. In her hands was a long pipe which she smoked, but the smoke was not from burning tobacco. It was some kind of herb and the smell was sweet and intoxicating.

"This is my home as well as my shop. I grant wishes but with an equivalent price in return. Many don't get a chance to find my shop, let alone see it." She explained. She leaned in her half lidded eyes dancing with amusement. "What is your wish?" She asked.

The man crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not have a wish, madam. I am content with my life."

The woman's next action made him jump. She simply laughed. "In all my life I have never heard such silly words!" She leaned back. "Ah, madam? That makes me sound too old. Please, call me Yuuko." She said.

"Very well, Yuuko. How do my words seem silly to you?" He asked.

She gave an all knowing smile. "All humans have desire; they seek for it until they are consumed with no way to rejoin society. That is unless they reach a certain point: Nirvana. You desire something. You will do whatever it takes to make it true." She said.

The man gulped. There was only one thing that stuck his mind: His son. How will his son be like in the future? Will he reach Nirvana? Will he be happy with his life?

"You have realized your wish. Tell me, Son of a Brahmin, what is your wish?" She asked.

"And what will be the price, how much will I have to pay?" He asked fingering his pouch of money.

She smoked from her pipe filling the room with the sweet scent once more. "I have no need for money. They are man's poison. I shall decide what your payment is." She said.

The Brahmin took a deep breath. "I wish for my son to find wisdom. I want him to see the true meaning of this world and obtain Nirvana." He said.

Yuuko gave a Cheshire like grin. "You have given me your wish, one that I can and will grant. Now the question is, are you willing to pay this price?" She asked. "Be aware, Son of a Brahmin," she spoke sharply before the man could utter a word. "If you make this price there is no turning back." She said.

"What is the price?"

"Will you pay it for the sake of your son?" She countered.

The man gripped the table hard. What a trap! This woman, no! This _witch_ had lured him into a trap! She was the fox, the predator, and he was the rabbit, the prey. Oh, how did it come to this? "Yes!" He exclaimed standing and toppling the chair over.

Yuuko gave a satisfied sigh. "Your price is your son." She said.

"What?" What on earth did she mean? "What do you mean my son?" He demanded.

She gave a bored look. "Your son will one day leave you. He will disappear from your life and you will spend the rest of your life without him." She stated.

The man backed away from her. "How is this possible? How would you know? My son. He is not born yet. He still rest in his mother's womb." He snapped. His body was tense with rage and fear. Who is this woman? He thought. Why does such a person exist?

Yuuko was calm as if she is used to seeing and making her customers angry. "I mean what I mean. Your son will grow and be loved. He will seek Nirvana, while you will feel the suffering of a father who has lost his son." She said.

The to-be-father cried in rage and left the house. No matter how far he ran the witch's words rang in his head. He returned home, finally forgetting her words until years later. The Samanas have traveled to his hometown and caught his son's eyes. Siddhartha approached him and announced his decision to leave and never return. The father's heart raced as the witch's words, that he thought he have left behind, hit him and his soul. With no choice he released his son with grief.

"Sir."

He looked up to see a scholar with a piece of paper in his hands. "What is it? Do you not see I am grieving?" he asked.

The scholar bowed in respect. "This is a letter for you." He said and placed it at his desk before leaving.

The father picked up the paper and unfolded it his eyes widening at the five powerful words on that little piece of paper: _I have received your payment._

* * *

**KHfan22: How is it? Please tell me what you think by reviewing.**


	3. Siddhartha

**KHfan22: Siddhartha and Kamala belongs to Hermann Hesse. Yuuko, Maru, Moro and all plot connected to xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Siddhartha was living a good life. His brand new house stood on the streets with a garden nearby and servants coming in and out. He could hear everything, all rumors and events that would happen at that moment or in the future.

One rumor struck his curiosity hard. He was out searching for a place to gamble when he heard a woman in tears (of joy or sorrow, he could not tell) and listened closely.

"She was like a fox! She is the definition of a witch! She lured me into her grasp, asking what I desired. I felt like a rabbit after carrots or a mouse after cheese. I told her my wish and she granted it! Do not ask me how, for I do not know! My son, my dear son, who was sick, is well!" She gave a laugh and the people around her cheered.

One man pressed her for where this witch lived and she did explain, "You know who Kamala is? The witch lives a few houses down near the edge of the town boarded by a brown fence."

Siddhartha did not see this rumor to be of any importance to him so he moved on. He met a different rumor in his gambles.

"Bah!" said a rough and muscular man, "The witch is a lie! There is no such thing as a woman who grants wishes. I have sought this woman but I saw a brown fence and it only surrounds tall, uncut grass. There is nothing of any importance there."

Siddhartha was definitely curious. The next day Siddhartha decided to investigate. There it was! Standing tall was the brown fence with two golden crescent moons at the opening.

Siddhartha wondered if he would see the mysterious house or simply uncut grass. He peeked inside to find an odd looking house. Siddhartha approached the house and felt shivered creep up his spine. When he passed through the opening he felt the air change around him. It did not feel tainted, but pure. He felt as if he left many things behind him. He heard the laughter of children and two small girls ran into him. "Excuse me!" He said.

The girls stared at him with awe. "A man!" They cheered and began to jump with excitement. "A man as arrived! A customer for mistress!" They ran around him then approached the door. They opened the rice paper doors and bowed. "Enter." They said.

Siddhartha entered the mysterious house and the girls led him to a door.

"Yuuko-san," The girls said in unison. "He has arrived." And slowly the opened the door.

Siddhartha was surprised to see a woman lying on a couch with a loose dress that looked awfully revealing to an innocent man. Siddhartha was no innocent man, however. He had spent countless nights with Kamala. "Good evening, I have heard many rumors of your existence." He said.

The woman sipped clear liquid from a small white cup. "Is it evening? Did you really hear about me?" She asked.

Siddhartha nodded. "Yes, I was curious so I decided to investigate your house." He said.

The woman looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. She stared at him long and hard and finally a smirk appeared on her lips. "How is your father, dear? Is he still a Brahmin?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Siddhartha asked.

She chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't know, but enough about your father. Tell me, what is your wish?" She asked.

Siddhartha frowned. "I'm afraid I do not understand." He said.

She spread her arms as if mentioning to the whole building. "This shop exists to grant wishes, I'm sure you have heard in the rumors." She said. "You tell me your wish and if it is under such conditions that I am able to grant it and you are able to pay for it, it will come true." She said.

Siddhartha simply smiled. "I will be able to pay for it." He said.

She rested her head on the back of her hand. "Really now?" She asked with a smirk that rivaled his.

"Yes, tell me, witch, how much does a wish cost?" He asked reaching for his heavy pouch of money.

She gave a dark chuckle. "Your father offered such a thing to me long ago. I do not take money for I have no need for it. Your price will be much, much heavier…" She said.

Siddhartha frowned at her response. A woman who denies the offer of money? He has learned that money can offer many things. "Very well then, I shall give you my wish. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Proceed." She said. She poured herself another cup of clear liquid, and Siddhartha assumed it to be some strange kind of wine. She drank as he spoke, "I have riches, witch, but for some reason my heart is not content. It is not satisfied. I do not wish to learn from teachers, but you seem to be a very wise woman." At this she gave a wide smile.

"Tell me how can my heart be content and I shall pay you whatever you call." He said.

She stroked her chin analyzing this new wish she has come across. "A heavy price it will be, but you can pay it. Do you wish to know?" She asked.

Siddhartha thought carefully. "No I do not wish to know my price. If it is within my limits, I am satisfied to not know it." He said. It will be a gamble.

Her eyes danced with laughter. "Very well. Your wish will be granted and I have already received payment." She said.

Siddhartha blinked. Was that it? Nothing to be exchanged? No words of wisdom? What did he receive, what did she take? "When will I see that my heart is content?" He asked.

The witch sighed laying down, her limbs stretched out, and the shoulders of her strange dress drooped. "The rest is up to you. Maru, Moro, please see him out." She waved as if to shoo him away. She was obviously done with him.

The door slid open and the two young girls guided him out with blessings of farewell.

Siddhartha was still confused but went on his way. The next day Siddhartha did not feel any different and sought out the witch who granted wishes. He came to the lot that she resided in, only to find a completely different shop standing in its place. He asked the owner of the shop what happened to the strange looking shop only to find that there was no such thing.

No wooden fence, no strange shop, no happy girls, and no witch. Was his encounter with the witch real? Perhaps this is one of the many secrets the world had to offer to him. As Siddhartha walked away he did not realized that as he moved on with his life, he no longer thought deeply about life, waited patiently for the day to pass and his hunger constantly came.

**

* * *

KHfan22: How is it? Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	4. Kamala

**KHfan22: Kamala and Siddhartha belongs to Hermann Hesse. Yuuko, Watanuki, and all plot connected to xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

As strange as it seemed to the father of Siddhartha and Siddhartha himself, Kamala had experienced the witch's effects as well, but in a different way. Ever since Siddhartha appeared in her life the high class prostitute always felt something stir in her. What a strange experience! She thought. She sat at a desk with a parchment and a writing utensil wondering that to write. She was very grateful that as she taught Siddhartha how to love, he had taught her what he learned in his travels, that among knowing how to read and write. Her first test was after she met a tall woman who insisted that they keep in touch with each other by mail.

_Hoot! Hoot!_

She jumped as she turned her head to see a large owl. It stared at her with its wide eyes and wagged its leg at her. She noticed a small parchment tied around its leg and took the paper. She unrolled the paper and looked at it, squinting at the words that were neatly scrawled across it. She read:

_Due to unfortunate events I must take my leave overseas. We may still communicate by methods of a traveling owl. Simply tie your response to the leg of this owl and I shall respond to you as soon as possible._

And with a butterfly stamp it was signed, Yuuko.

Kamala told Siddhartha about her letter and he encouraged her to speak to the fine woman. "It shall be good practice for my sweet Kamala." He said with a smile.

And so, Kamala began to practice with her writing:

_Dearest Yuuko, It is such a shame that two fine looking woman must part. Whatever it maybe I do hope you settle what is beyond the waters._

She didn't know what else she could write, so she rolled it up and sent the rested owl on its way.

A few days later she heard the same hoot from the same owl and untied the letter from the owl.

_Well done on your first letter. Yes, things have been going well. I have met a young boy who have sought my help. A cute boy he is, and he is such a good cook! I can do very much without the constant complaints. Why enough about me for the world would be too dull that way. My dear, how on earth are you? Is that young man treating you well? Us women must stick together and watch out of these men. One misstep and you won't know what will come next. If it does, I shall frown for there must be a reason why._

How proper she sounds! Kamala thought as she picked up a new letter. She began to write:

_That young boy, is he your servant? How did you come across him? My Siddhartha is doing well though I do worry for I see his changes through time. He acts without thought, he urges to collect debt, and thought it is not much he constantly feed himself. He does not seem to be the same person as I first saw him, but he himself, I shall feel attracted to forever. Siddhartha will never hurt me, I trust him and he will never leave me._

Kamala smiled as she tucked the letter and feed the owl some seeds along with her precious songbird. At Night She sent the owl off feeling a bit of excitement as she waited for the next letter.

Years have passed and the two women, Yuuko and Kamala have sent countless of letters until one day Yuuko never replied a letter.

Kamala was curious as to why it was this way, for the owl always flew to Yuuko with her letter and returned without a piece of paper on its leg. Kamala also saw some depression between Siddhartha. She remembered her conversation years ago with him. She said, "You do not really love me – You love nobody, is that not true?" And he replied, "Maybe I am like you, you cannot love either, otherwise how would you practice love as an art? Perhaps people like us cannot love. Ordinary people can – that is their secret." Kamala now feels hurt by these words. She felt a desire to love Siddhartha and she also felt the desire to feel that he loved her the same way she did.

_Oh my dear friend Yuuko,_ _I feel awfully alone. I feel a deep desire for Siddhartha to love me, yet I am lost to know if I truly love him. My friend, who is most wise, please guide me. Where should I go?_

She sent the owl and a day later she heard a knock on her door.

Because it was night and all her servants were at home, she opened the door to see the tall, pale, woman smiling down at her.

"Oh my startled heart! You do not seem as if you have aged!" She said for she recognized Yuuko immediately.

The tall woman held up a letter written by Kamala. "My dear, I have heard your wish, your desire, your want." She said and strolled into the house. "Watanuki (wah-tah-noo-kee)! Come in and make yourself comfortable." She said.

A young teenage boy, pale with blue eyes, and black short hair sighed carrying bags of food. "I don't understand why I have to carry all these things! And in India!" He yelled at her dropping the bags and pointing at her accusingly.

Yuuko simply looked around ignoring the boy. "My dear Kamala, you look beautiful as ever. I feel as if I can simply eat you up!" She hugged the woman and kissed her cheek in a greeting.

"Watch out she'll literally eat you." The boy said.

Yuuko pouted and threw an apple at him while guiding Kamala to a couch. "Don't mind my Watanuki, Kamala. I'm still teaching him manners."

Kamala smiled at the relationship between the woman and the young boy. It was as if they were teacher and student, or maybe even mother and son. "My Yuuko, you have heard if my desires?" She asked.

The pale woman smiled. "Yes, Kamala, and this desire is enough to be a wish to be granted." She said.

Kamala did not understand like most customers Yuuko had seen. "Wish?" She repeated.

"Yes, a wish. Kamala. I used to run a shop here. A shop that grants wishes so long that I can grant it and you pay for it." She said.

Kamala looked alarmed. "Pay for it? I have never heard such thing!" She exclaimed. She watched as her friend gave a wide smile. "You won't do anything to harm me is that right?" She asked.

Yuuko patted the Indian woman's head. "It won't do much harm. Your price does not hold much significance as others prices I have recently collected." She spoke softly like a purr of a cat.

Oh how Kamala regretted to meet this woman. She stared at the strange red eyes and felt that she could still trust her. "I guess I will make the deal." She said.

Yuuko gave a sincere smile. "You I cannot give you an immediate answer little one." She spoke as if Kamala was being lectured softly. "Such a payment I will receive as soon as you realize the answer to your question for under certain conditions one will realize how much they care for one." She said.

Kamala looked puzzled as well as Watanuki. She nodded. "Very well, my good friend." She whispered.

Yuuko gave her a kiss on the forehead and rose to her feet. "Time is short, my dear. I must take my leave. I wish you a good life. Remember this, everything happens upon fate and the rest is up to you." She said and disappeared out the door.

The next month, Kamala was shocked that Siddhartha had disappeared without a trace, without a word. Kamala closed her house to all the servants and men and cried. She wanted someone to comfort her, to hug her, to tell her it was alright. She felt so nauseous. She heard her sweet songbird and stared at it for a long time. She covered her mouth. "Oh my…" She whispered. Alas she had found the answer to her question. She loved Siddhartha deeply. She walked up to the cage and unlocked the door. "I guess, my little songbird, you are my payment to the witch." She whispered.

The bird looked up at her with innocent eyes and tilted its head cutely. It gave a harmonious note that made her heart beat with happiness.

"Thank you." She said and released it out the window.

The bird flew away leaving Kamala's sight. It flew countless of miles until it reached a small dish of seeds.

A cage slowly closed on it and Yuuko watched the song bird as it ate. "Kamala, I have received payment." She stroked the small bird.

"What happened to the woman, Yuuko?" Watanuki asked as he swept the lawn. He knew that most of the time the witch received a payment after granting a wish, the result turned tragic or disastrous. He had seen many people get hurt, and though he blamed their misfortune on her he knew deep in his heart that it was fate itself.

**

* * *

KHfan22: How is it? Tell me what you think by leaving a review!**


	5. Young Siddhartha

**KHfan22: Young Siddhartha belongs to Hermann Hesse. Yuuko, Watanuki, Mokona (Larg), Maru, Moro and all plot connected to xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

A young boy ran hard through the woods looking back occasionally to see if he was pursued by his so called father. When he heard nothing but the buzz of insects and the chirps of the birds, he took a deep breath and sat down to calm his heart.

"I'm going to destroy that woman! 'Oh, Watanuki, go have find this person for me. He'll arrive in ten minutes. Have a fun trip!' I've been waiting for half another already! How would I know what this boy looked like?"

The young boy looked to see a tall pale boy with mismatched eyes of blue and brown and jet black hair. He wore a black outfit that looked at lot different from the clothes that he was used to seeing. He boy was carrying some kind of doll that looked like a round rabbit with a bleu jewel on its forehead.

The teenager looked at the rabbit and then looked towards him. "Hello? Is someone out there?" He asked his voice now calm with no hint of anger.

The boy crouched low not wanting to be seen.

The teenager walked towards him and looked behind the tree.

The boy lashed out startling the older boy. "What do you want from me?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing, I'm sorry for startling you." The boy said politely. "Are you lost?" he gave a small chuckle. "Well I don't think I can be of any help, because I don't know my way around this forest either." He smiled. He was very polite to the boy.

"I'm Siddhartha." He said.

The older boy bowed. "My name is Watanuki Kimihiro (Kee-mee-hee-roh). I have a feeling I'm supposed to take you to someone." Watanuki said.

"Take me to someone? Do I know this person?" Young Siddhartha asked with suspicion. He did not know anyone besides the servants and the two ferrymen.

Watanuki shook his head. "No you do not, but I know that she wants to see you. If you are who I think you are then I believe she knew your mother well." He said. He held out a hand. "Will you come with me?" He asked.

Young Siddhartha suddenly became embarrassed as his hunger took over him. He shied away from Watanuki as his stomach growled for food. "I'm hungry." He said.

Watanuki smiled at this. "I guess that is to be expected. I'll make some food." He said.

Young Siddhartha took the older boy's hand and Watanuki began to walk. "Weren't you lost? How do you know where to go?" He asked. He watched as Watanuki was fingering something in the air, something that he could not see.

"I have something to guide me."

Young Siddhartha did not question him. He thought the boy was strange from the start. He wouldn't be surprised if he was actually from some kind of strange world. Did he know he was wrong? He gasped as they approached a wooden fence and Watanuki sighed.

"I'm back!" He called out only to be greeted by two girls who seem to be around Siddhartha's age. "Maru, Moro, please be calm." He said. "Please get Yuuko. The guest is here." He said

The girls gasped in joy as they looked at the boy then with a unisonous "Okay!" they ran off into the building.

Young Siddhartha looked around, the lawn filled with ancient and odd looking items, most of them seeming highly valuable. "Who lives here?" he asked as Watanuki led him into the building.

"If you ask me, Yuuko is a horrible person, but she truly is a good person who's just doing business." He stated.

What a curious person. This person must have ordered Watanuki to take Young Siddhartha to this building for whatever business she has with him. Why would she want to meet him besides knowing his mother? He has never seen her or even heard of her existence until today. Young Siddhartha watched as Watanuki piled a plate of cookies and cakes onto a tray and led him down the hallway to a door.

"She's right behind here." He said and opened the door to reveal a tall pale woman wearing a simple red sweater and black pants. She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Why what a handsome looking fellow! Doesn't he look similar to dear Kamala, Watanuki?" She purred with a smirk.

Watanuki, setting down the tray, narrowed his eyes at her. "This boy better have his sanity when he leaves today. I feel like I'm losing my sanity everyday!" He snapped.

The woman pouted as if his words stung her heart. "My Watanuki, I'm so hurt! You cannot deny the fact that you love me." She said.

Watanuki rolled his eyes. "I feel like gagging everyday." He muttered to the young boy. "Too bad I have to work for her." He said and left the room.

"Hello, Siddhartha." The woman said.

Siddhartha blinked as she snatched a cookie from a plate and bit into it. "Please, you must be hungry. Have a snack." She said.

Siddhartha took one and ate it. Oh how much its sweet taste filled his taste buds! He finished the cookie and reached for more.

She cut a slice of cake and handed it to him. "I'll wait until you're content." She said.

Young Siddhartha barely heard her. He had never eaten such good food in his eleven years of living. Once he finished his sweet meal he sat back with a smile. "That was delicious." He said.

She gave a warm smile. "That is my Watanuki. I too haven't tasted good food before he started working in this shop." She stated. "Now then, Young Siddhartha, Have your parents ever told you about my shop?" She asked.

"Shop? I thought this was a house." He said.

"Yes, this is where I live, but it also acts as a house. I see my friends haven't told you anything about me. Well this shop is a shop that grants wishes and while you were just a youngling, your mother paid a price for me to see that you survive after she dies. Currently in your state you won't even survive in a week." She said.

Young Siddhartha grew angry at this. "I can survive. Who are you to tell me that I can't?" He asked.

"It is not my fault you cannot face the fact little boy." She said sternly. "Beofre your mother's death I am given a task to give you this to survive." She produced a small pouch of coins out of thin air and dropped it onto the plate of cookie crumbs. "It should last you for six months. Spend it wisely for this is all you have when you leave." She said. "What happens after our meeting is all up to you."

Young Siddhartha looked inside to see it was full of gold coins.

"Now that we have settled Kamala's wish, it is your turn. You have a wish, I see it deep within your heart. State it and if the conditions prove that I am able to grant it and you can pay for it, I shall grant it." She said.

Young Siddhartha looked at her with shock. "Grant a wish for a price? What a ridiculous rule! I've heard of Genies giving three wishes or gifts exchanged by friends. Why would I have to pay for my wish?  
He asked.

The woman leaned in close, her cold hands tracing his jaw. "Am I a genie to you, youngling? Besides such fairytales like those, there is equivalent exchange. The wisher gives the genie a chance to see the world outside its lamp while the genie gives the wisher three wishes in return. Secondly, you and I are complete strangers brought together by fate." She narrowed her eyes as she released his jaw. "Do not be such a spoiled brat." She said.

The young boy frowned as a tense atmosphere polluted the air. He thought hard and felt a burden of being homeless and suffering. What was it that his mother spoke to him many times? Nirvana? "I want to find a place I belong." He said.

Yuuko gave a raised brow. "A place where you belong?" She asked.

"That will be my Nirvana, Miss." He said. "I do not wish to be alone, homeless, and I surely do not wish to suffer. Grant me this wish and I will give you all I can." He said.

Yuuko gave a nod. "And a flower blooms by just a fraction. Do you wish to know that is the price?" She asked.

Siddhartha closed his eyes. "I believe I am better off not knowing." He said.

Yuuko chuckled. "Just like your father. He once stood before me, wishing and refusing to know his price. Once you leave this place you will journey through the world until finally you find your own peace. Few have been able to find this peace, but because you are your father's son, you will reach it." She said.

Young Siddhartha nodded. What he is to do seems understandable and acceptable.

"But I must tell you this. Everywhere you go, once you leave it you are forbidden to go back." She said. See this is a fraction of your price." She said.

Young Siddhartha stared at her blankly. "Like now I'm to never pass here again." He said.

"Unlikely you can, young boy. Those who do not have wishes are not allowed here, but who knows if you will ever come back here and sit in this same seat." She smiled. "No, just like you left your father, the ferry at the river, you will never go back there again." She said.

Young Siddhartha nodded standing up and bowing. "I thank you." He said turning to leave.

"You have seen wisdom, but you have not seen all. Note this: The rest is up to you and whatever happens happens not because of coincidence but of fate." She said.

Young Siddhartha left without a word, with each step he took, he noticed his last life fading from his mind. Young Siddhartha could not remember his mother's face, the servants, the great life as he was a young one. Although he knew he loved his mother very much and wished to remember her face he was happy that he forgot about the life than made him horrid and spoiled. He felt like a new person.

**

* * *

KHfan22: How is it? Tell me what you think by leaving a review!**


	6. Govinda

**KHfan22: Govinda belongs to Hermann Hesse. Yuuko and all plot related to xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP.**

* * *

Govinda sat under a tree reminiscing about the discoveries he made in his lifetime. He remembered how he was hurt when Siddhartha left him so long ago. He was content with the lessons he learned from his old teacher Gotama as well as surprised when he found Siddhartha twice by the river, first in the transition of two beings and one who has finally found Nirvana. He remembered seeing all that he saw when the lovingly kissed his childhood friend's head.

"My, my, what a small world it is."

He looked up to see the woman who once granted his wish. "I must be getting old for I see you have yet to age." He chuckled as he took in her appearance. While he wore his old monk-like robes, she wore a traditional Indian dress with an umbrella to protect her from the beating sun.

She folded her umbrella and sat next to him and in silence they enjoyed the fresh air and scenery. "I see you had a good life, Govinda." She said.

Govinda nodded slowly, "I am greatly satisfied. No doubt my good friend Siddhartha has passed away for he has found Nirvana a long time ago and has taught me what he learned." He said.

Yuuko nodded. "Yes it seems that way." She replied. "I guess we are two old ones waiting for their death to arrive shortly don't you think so?" She asked.

Govinda took a deep breath. "I shall gladly accept it, my dear Yuuko. Thought to me it seems you have much things to do." He said.

The Time-Space Witch grimaced but smiled nonetheless. "You are right. I must continue for I must prevent one wish and fulfill my own price." She said.

"And what kind of price would you, the great Witch of the East, have to grant?" Govinda asked in curiosity. It has been more than eight decades and she has yet to change.

She ran her long, slender fingers on his arm as if stroking a cat. "A terribly heavy price my dear." She replied.

Govinda nodded knowing that she would never answer him directly. He felt her ancient aura that revealed her age exceeding countless lifetimes of his world's deceased ones combined. "As I join my great teacher Buddha I wish you the greatest." He said.

Yuuko smiled and kissed his cheek. "I have received your payment." She said.

Govinda closed his eyes and saw Siddhartha reaching out his hand. He felt himself take his friend's hand and together they ascended to the sky. He looked back watching as his body grew smaller and smaller.

"My good friend, you too have met the witch?" Siddhartha asked.

Govinda nodded. "Yes, during the days we ran with the Samanas I have met that woman. I was not content with the life of the Samanas, but I knew I could not leave you. I asked her how I could seek my own path while following another." He said.

"And what, may I ask was your price?"

"That I leave you to your journey and follow Gotama. Ever since I left, my good friend, I had lived a good life. I thanked many for their food and shelter and I prayed for your safety and happiness." Govinda said.

"I thank you my friend, you have a heart of kindness and I am sure that this heart will lead you to a new and wonderful life through reincarnation." He said. "I must part from you once more. May we see each other in the next life." Siddhartha said.

And if they do they will know that they did not meet out of coincidence but because of fate.

**

* * *

KHfan22: Thank you for everyone who has suffered through this story with me. I honestly think it's a pretty good story but definitely not to my interests. I didn't like the book _Siddhartha_ at all ." How is this chapter? Tell me what you think by leaving a review! **


End file.
